Por ti
by AkiraxKnight
Summary: Mi propósito en esta vida es hacerte feliz... nada ni nadie me lo va impedir. Por eso ¿quieres huir conmigo? One-shot. Denle una oportunidad! :D


**Por ti**

_~UA Natsu Pov~_

_One-Shot _

Hoy sería el día, después de años trabajando en su casa, luego de mucho tiempo soportando una vida de servidumbre… sufriendo el maltrato de tu padre hacia mí. Hoy por fin seriamos felices, tengo todo arreglado, los demás sirvientes se encuentran dormidos , el señor no sospecha nada, tengo dinero ahorrado para que nada te falte, mi fiel e irritable amigo Gray nos dará asilo unos días, por una vez en la vida se puede contar con él.

Sé que para ti todo es más difícil al fin y al cabo nunca has visto otro lugar como un hogar sin embargo desde la muerte de tu madre todo cambió. Nuestra relación siempre fue algo más importante que de servicio, éramos mas que ama y sirviente, nos convertimos en amigos, confidentes y por lo menos de mi parte quería algo más, por ese motivo me di cuenta del cambio que provocó en ti todo lo sucedido con la señora. Tu dulce sonrisa nunca volvió a ser la misma, con cada día se opacaba más, tu alegre mirada se perdió y desde aquel momento decidí volver hacerte feliz, lejos de todo esto, una nueva vida sólo para nosotros dos.

Aquella tarde hace dos años en te propuse escapar conmigo me observaste sorprendida y te negaste inmediatamente, estaba seguro que no dudarías, confieso que me desilusioné pero también te hallé razón… ¿quién en su sano juicio querría fugarse con un simple empleado dejando toda una vida de lujo atrás? Al verme triste agregaste que no era por tal motivo el que no querías irte, sino que aún mantenías esperanzas de que tu vida aquí podría cambiar para mejor lo cuál nunca sucedió… no obstante nunca me rendí, el propósito de mi existencia era hacerte feliz, nunca me rendiría.

Cada día tu intensa mirada marrón perdía más su luz, no lo podía soportar, me estabas matando ¿lo sabías? Era una tortura observarte… ¡no lo soporté! En un arranque de locura con la adrenalina por las nubes por primera vez te regañe… estallé en cólera, gritando todo lo que sentía por ti. ¡Me importo un carajo que toda la mansión se enterará! Te dije que eras la luz de mi vida, que no había nadie más hermosa en el mundo, que como un estúpido imbecil estaba enamorado de ti.

Al terminar de desahogarme comprendí la magnitud de mis confesiones… mantuve el silencio, sentí calor subiendo por mi interior, apareció la tensión alrededor de nosotros, millones de desgraciadas mariposas volaban en mi interior, las malditas provocaban un leve cosquilleo en mi, y antes de perder todo el valor que tuve para hablarte me acerqué y te besé como nunca antes había besado a nadie…

Con este beso trataba de transmitir todo mi cariño, toda mi preocupación, todo mi ser… al ver que no correspondías me alejé, sin embargo tú me detuviste, fijé mi vista en tu ojos brillando otra vez, tus mejillas sonrojadas, respirabas entre cortadamente.

-_¿Por qué? _–preguntaste dulcemente.

-_Creo que ya lo sabes ¿no?_ –tu cara reflejaba confusión, ¿cuán lenta puedes ser?- _Te Amo._ –respondí. Así de simple salieron aquellas palabras, como si siempre hubieran esperado el momento preciso para aparecer, quitándome un peso de encima agregué- _Siempre lo hice_ –sonreí.

Tomaste firmemente mi mano y agachaste tu vista, ocultabas tus ojos detrás de tu flequillo rubio, no distinguía bien el gesto en tu rostro, comenzaste a balbucear algo… ¿Qué decías? Me desesperé por eso y con mi mano libre alcé tu cabeza para contemplarte mejor.

-_No entiendo…_ -hablé pero no pude terminar mi frase, sorprendido es poco decir el como me encontraba, estabas llorando y con tu cara increíblemente roja, me sentí mal, horrible ¿Cómo pude dejarte en tal terrible estado? ¿No era que yo estaba para hacerte feliz? Me odié.

_-Lo siento no quería dejarte así… no hagas caso a nada de lo que dije…_ -eso era lo mejor, no necesitabas escuchar aquello, si todo lo que confesé te ponía mal entonces nunca más lo diría de nuevo, sepultaría todo lo que siento por ti con tal de que rías de nuevo.

Al instante en que me escuchaste abriste tus ojos y paraste de llorar, tomaste mi mano libre que seguía en tu rostro y colocaste tu palma sobre ella.

- _Tan cálido…_ -comentaste más calmada- _no necesitas disculparte por nada, acabas de hacerme la persona más feliz de este mundo_ –y sonreíste.

Esta vez era yo el ruborizado, tengo que admitirlo me sorprendiste, en todo los años que llevaba sirviéndote, nunca tuvimos esta clase de contacto, aquellas malditas mariposas volvieron a recorrer mi estomago.

- _ Natsu…Yo… yo… _-tartamudeaste tiernamente- _Yo también te amo._

Eso fue suficiente… ¡A la mierda mi control! Te tomé de la cintura eliminando el poco espacio que nos separaba y te besé por segunda vez… este beso fue completamente diferente al anterior… apasionado, adictivo, necesitaba más de ti… me correspondiste tímidamente al principio imagino que sorprendida aún por mi acción.

Así estuvimos por unos minutos explorando nuestros labios, tentando mi suerte logre ingresar a tu boca y de esa manera comenzó el interminable baile de nuestras lenguas acariciándonos sin pudor, no me bastaba, quería cada vez más de ti, pero como todo lo bueno en esta vida tuvo que terminar, nuestros pulmones exigían el condenado oxigeno… te liberé de mi agarre unos centímetros pero aún lograba sentir tu respiración agitada, observé tu hermoso rostro adornado por unas rosadas mejillas, tus ojos brillosos, tus cabellos despeinados por mi caricias y tus labios hinchados de tanto besarnos… no quiero ni pensar el estado en que me encontraba, toda lo que sabía era que por fin seriamos felices.

Aquella noche luego de calmar contra mi voluntad nuestros apasionados deseos te volví a proponer el fugarnos juntos, dudaste nuevamente por tu padre, explicando que él no podría soportar otra perdida más en su vida pero que a fin de cuentas la decisión y la vida era tuya por lo tanto ibas hacer lo que te viniera en gana por lo cual me diste un Si como respuesta. Prometiéndonos vivir juntos en futuro lejos de todos los demás. Anteriormente me habías dicho que yo te había hecho la persona más feliz de la vida pero creo que te equivocaste porque yo lo era más.

Hoy luego de esos dos años por fin vamos a cumplir nuestra promesa, y aquí estoy esperándote debajo de tu balcón como decidimos, 23:55 sólo cinco minutos nos separan de nuestra felicidad. Todavía no me lo puedo creer… dicen que la vida es dura pero siempre obtendrás una recompensa… nada impide nuestro escape, esta noche sin falta nos vamos, salta por tu ventana a medianoche, olvida el ayer, se libre junto a mi, olvida tus miedos y viviremos juntos por siempre. Te juro que te haré feliz.

_**Fin **_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Hola! **

**Por fin libre… si amig s estoy de vacaciones, por tal motivo aparecen estas locas historias por mi cabeza espero les agrade y perdonen si es muy OC xDDD **

**En fin me comentan que les pareció ¿si? **

**Ah! Y para la gente que lee mi otro fic **_**"Fantasía o Realidad? **_**Sin falta subiré un capitulo el domingo o el lunes. Por eso perdonen a esta desastrosa chica que casi muere con tantos examenes xDDD **

**Bueno se me cuidan gente… :D**

**Bye! **__


End file.
